


His Gift|| Kakashi Hatake x Reader

by about_a_girl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/about_a_girl/pseuds/about_a_girl
Summary: You, Sachiko, are gifted to Kakashi from a feudal lord after completing a mission. The story follows you two, as Kakashi teaches you about becoming your own woman, and how to live your life to its fullest. Eventual smut, but mostly fluff.





	1. prologue|| gratitude

prologue||  _gratitude_

Kakashi bowed deeply, to demonstrate his respect to the feudal lord seated on a throne before him. In this moment, leaned over, inhaling and exhaling deeply from being physically exhausted, sweat dripping off of him, he thought of the events that lead to this exact moment.

_"Kakashi!"_

_"Yes Lady Tsunade?" He lifted his eyes from the lewd writings of Jiraiya, away from probably one of the best chapters of Icha Icha, to find the Hokage staring at him with daggers in her eyes._

_"I have a mission for you, and you alone. B-rank, nothing you can't handle. A feudal lord has called upon us to return one of his daughters to him. She was kidnapped by a few of the Sound ninjas, however I believe it has nothing to do with Orochimaru. As far as I can tell it was just for their pleasure. I need you headed out asap."_

_"Of course."  
_

And with that he took the details of his mission enclosed in a file and headed on his way. Having defeated the few Sound ninjas, and making sure the lord's daughter was in a healthy state, he returned the girl to her father, and stood before him.  
  
"Thank you, Kakashi for returning Aiko to me. There is no way that money will ever be enough pay for the service you had provided me with." The lord stood to his feet, and clapped his hands a few times as Kakashi straighted up and shook his head gently.

"Sir, your thanks is enough pay for me, though I appreciate your generosity." Kakashi chuckled gently, and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

The best reward he could receive for this mission would be a day spent sinking into his couch, naked, reading Icha Icha, and that was exactly what he had on his agenda for when he returned to Konoha.

Drawn out of his thoughts, he noticed many women form a line right in front of him, all different sizes, skin tones, and ages. He was puzzled to say the least, and was wondering what the lord was trying to gift him with.

"No please, take one of women of my harem," The lord laughed as he stood from his throne, walked over to one of the women in the line and swatted her on the ass ," I have far too many as it is."

Kakashi's eyes widened to the size of quarters as the lord grabbed him by the arm, and began dragging him down the line of women, allowing him to get a good look at them all.

"Do you see one you like Kakashi?" The lord stroked the hair of one woman with feline-like eyes, her hair flowing past her knees, "She's one of the best in bed," He snickered as the woman purred, and Kakashi jumped slightly.

Kakashi was terribly uncomfortable in this situation and wasn't sure who he was going to pick, he knew that refusing at this point would be considered rude so he was going to have to decide on someone.

At the very end of the line hid a girl, who seem a bit young to be part of harem, and it peaked Kakashi's interest. She stood there, looking up at him with piercing (e/c) eyes that looked almost solemn, but terribly curious and he couldn't help being drawn to it. The girl's wavy (h/c) hair snaked all the way down to her waist, and covered a majority of her face. Actually now that he had looked at her face as a whole he realized that she was quite mysterious, a veil hid the lower half of her face, so all he could really see was one eye, and the eye that peaked out from behind the strands of hair that guarded her. The girl's red top circled her neck, and across it's neckline was covered in all sorts of jewels. Golden bands encircled her wrists and were encrusted with emeralds and rubies. The top cut off just below her breasts, allowing her navel to show, along with a shimmering rod that pierced through it. Wrapped around her waist were chains of circular jewelry that made a tinkling noise when she moved. The red fabric of the skirt she wore tapered off in waves at the tops of her feet, showing not even a bit of her ankles. Adorning her feet were chains of jewelry similar to the sort of belt made of the circular jewelry at her waist. As Kakashi took in her appearance, she merely stared at him.

"I think I'll take this one." Kakashi stated, pointing at the girl just before him, and the lord laughed, but it sounded unsure.

"Kakashi, are you absolutely positive? She's a bit well...underdeveloped in just about every aspect." Kakashi shrugged, and repeated his response, knowing that of all the women in the line she would be the most fitting.

The lord grabbed her harshly by the arm, and threw her towards Kakashi. Stumbling over her own feet, she started falling, nearly hitting the ground until Kakashi's arm flew outwards and caught her in his grasp.

"Phew, that was a close one." He stood her to his feet and she let out an audible breath in what Kakashi assumed was relief.

"Sachiko, you will serve Kakashi now. Kakashi, thank you for your service once again, and know that you are always welcome."

Both Sachiko and Kakashi bowed in understanding, then once Kakashi turned on his heel and began to leave, Sachiko rushed after him.


	2. one|| adventure

one||  _adventure_

Since Lord Fumihiro had dismissed you from his home, you and Kakashi had been walking, making your way to your new home, and you weren't entirely sure how to handle the entire situation, but your former lord had taught you to keep your thoughts to yourself, so you didn't speak, you just walked behind Kakashi, and gazed around at the beautiful scenery that enveloped you.

"You must be nervous, and you may even be scared, but I just want you to know that everything will be okay and you have nothing to worry about Sachiko." The man, Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at you with his eyes closed and his mask tugging in certain places, allowing you to see a ghost of a smile. You smiled back gently, even though you were sure he wasn't able to see through the thick sheer material that covered your nose and mouth.

"Feel free to ask me anything you'd like, considering we'll be together for a while, it'd be best if we get to know each other." He chuckled gently, nose stuffed in a book which you could not see the cover of, not that it had mattered, because you weren't taught how to read. You bit your bit lip, curious, but were unsure of asking.

"Go ahead Sachiko, I know something is on your mind, go ahead and ask." Kakashi spoke again, still striding through the forest, eyes glued to the book.

"What is that?" You inquired gently, still quite hesitant of asking. The former lord didn't appreciate you asking questions, and when you did it usually resulted in punishment that you didn't enjoy, so this was stepping quite out of your comfort zone.

"What is what?" He looked over at your curiously and then waved his book in the air gently, "Do you mean this?" You nodded at him with your eyes closed, hoping that you weren't pestering him, and that your question wouldn't result in any harm.

"Oh this is my favorite book, it's called Icha Icha Paradise, but it's not for kids like you, Sachiko." He smiled that closed eyed smile again, and then his hand sat atop your head and began ruffling your hair. It felt nice, comforting even, and a warm feeling enveloped your whole body as you smiled.

"It does not matter. Women do not read." You stated simply, nodding your head, as you began walking beside him, rather than behind him.

"What do you mean women do not read?" He turned to look at you again and his eyebrow was quirked up in question of the words you had spoken.  
  
"Women in my village live simple life. They cook, they clean, they take care of men. They do not read, they do not write, they do not become shinobi." You spoke the words that were once spoken to you when you were growing up and this procured further questions from Kakashi.

"Where are you from Sachiko?" 

"No one knows where I am from, but I lived with Lord Fumihiro's harem, for as long as I know." You struggled to find the words, as you were never terribly good at speaking but you would try, because Kakashi seemed nice enough.

"Huh, okay, how odd....how old are you anyhow?"  
  
You stopped in your tracks, and your eyes found your hands, using your fingers to count and you lost track repeatedly.

"I am seventeen." You looked over at Kakashi and grinned, even though you were sure he couldn't tell, but little did you know he did, and he chuckled because of it.

"Well you should know that women where I am from do read, and write, and they become shinobi. Perhaps we can start you on your way when we arrive there."


	3. two|| home

two|| home

The two of you walked through the streets of this place known as Konohagakure, supposedly where Kakashi lived, and where women learned things and became shinobi and you were totally excited. A place like this seemed quite surreal and you were ready to embrace all of it, and face it head on.

Many people waved to Kakashi, and despite his nose being stuffed in his book and his attention seemingly not on them, he waved, and this surprised you, and you were ready to ask him another question.

"Umm...h-how do you do that?" Your voice was small and slightly squeaky so you cleared it gently as he turned towards you.

"Do what?" He seemed genuinely confused and you huffed in exasperation.

"How do you read and wave to people if you can not see them?" Your face scrunched up in utter confusion and Kakashi laughed, ruffling your hair again.

"I can just tell," He shrugged his shoulders and continued, "probably a shinobi thing."

You nodded in understanding and tried to take this down in your mental notes. You had found that Kakashi was very good at teaching you things, and you were ready to understand as much as possible because this Konoha place was bound to put you to the test.

You followed behind Kakashi as he strode up a flight of stairs towards a door with numbers on it, and you tried to figure out what they meant.

"What is this?" Your next question had popped out of your mouth without you even entirely comprehending that it had even processed in your brain and you covered your mouth in shock.

"This is where I live." He smiled, and opened the door, allowing you inside and he followed in suit.

You glanced around the place, taken aback by all of the things that you hadn't seen before. There was a giant table and a bunch of metal things, and a large fluffy looking thing and you were anxious, but excited. As you looked around, touching things and sniffing them even, Kakashi flopped himself down on the fluffy thing and you gasped.

"What?" He flew off the couch and into a fighting stance, reading to take on whatever intruder was around when you pointed at it with concern in your eyes.

"That thing! That fluffy monster nearly ate you!" You pointed at it, and your face warped into one of confusion when he started laughing.

"This is a couch, and it's made for you to sit on Sachiko." He flopped back down on it, and then beckoned you over. You took hesitant steps, but made it over to the fluffy monster looking object.

"Now sit Sachiko." Warily, you took a seat on the couch, and once you had decided that its intentions weren't to swallow you whole, you ran your hands over the soft fluffy fabric and smiled.

"I really like this thing. Do you have more of these 'couch'?" You inquired as you continued to play with the fabric and he chuckled again, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid this is my only couch." And with that he let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, tucking his hands behind his head.

"Are you okay, Kashi?" You were a little unsure of his name and how to pronounce it and felt a little embarrassed when he laughed.

"Kashi? You already have a nickname for me?" He peeked his one visible eye open and looked over at you blushing with a confused look on your face.

"Well Sachiko, I suppose I'll just call you Sachi from now on then." This made you happy and you smiled brightly, and that warm feeling came over you again, but you couldn't place your finger on what it was quite yet.

"But is Kashi okay?" You questioned him again because he looked terribly exhausted, and you didn't know what you were going to do if he was sick.

"Yeah I'm alright Sachi, it was just a long day." At this your eyes lit up, because the Lord Fumihiro had taught you exactly what to do when a man said those words.

Kakashi laid there with his eyes closed on the couch, and you seated yourself on the floor, knelt before him. You took a shaky breath, and reached forward, nimble fingers quickly undoing the belt he wore and reaching your hands within the spandex material for a man's pride and joy when Kakashi's eye flew open and his hands grabbed your wrists tightly.

"What in the world are you doing Sachi?" His breathing grew heavy, and you flinched slightly, unsure of what you had done wrong.

"Kashi said it was long day, and Lord Fumihiro taught Sachiko that the mouth of a woman is the best way to cure 'long day'." Your eyes scrunched up in confusion as Kakashi sighed shakily and removed your hands from their near grip on his genitals.

"Sachi is far too young to do lewd things like that." With this he returned her hands to her and fixed his belt, before picking her up and setting her back on the couch.

"The best cure for a long day is a nap Sachi."


	4. three|| hidden

three||  _hidden_

It took a lot of self-control for Kakashi to deny your offer, and to rest rather than fix his raging hard on, but sleep he did, and boy was the thankful he had. When he awoke you sat upon the couch, curled up, but staring at him like an obedient puppy.

"Sachi," He voice was deep, husky, filled with sleep, and this was comforting for you for reasons unbeknownst to you, "are you hungry?"

You smacked your palm against your forehead and hurried off the couch, making your way into what you believed was the kitchen. You were scared of the stove, and truly always had been, but a good woman always cooked for her man, and if she wanted Kakashi to keep her she should be putting her best foot forward in all aspects.

You began pulling pots out of these wooden compartments and placing them upon the stove after you had filled them with water. Quickly you had rice cooking, and were searching for the nori when Kakashi had come up behind you.

"Sachi you don't have to cook, we could've gone out to eat, I was just wondering if you were hungry."

You whipped around, offended that he had offered to go out, and you shook your head gently, feeling tears well up in your eyes. Lord Fumihiro told you that you weren't ever good at anything, and this frustrated you.  You were determined to show Kakashi that you were more than capable of cooking, and you were sad that he would question it.

"I cook." You said, your voice shaking as your eyes continued to glaze over, "I cook." 

Kakashi looked at you, with concern in his eye and he grabbed onto your wrist turning you around gently.

"I'm sure it will be delicious." He smiled that close eyed smile, and ruffled your hair gently before turning and walking out of the kitchen and you smiled to yourself, wiping away your tears and proceeding to make the onigiri.

When you were finished you placed them on a plate for Kakashi and set it on the table. When he walked through a door way of a room you hadn't been in you noticed that he had changed his clothes, and his hair looked wet, so you smiled, this time with your eyes closed and he chuckled, ruffling your hair yet again.

"It smells good, and I'm sure it tastes good, but where is your plate?" He looked around the table, and then glanced in the kitchen with confusion all over the visible parts of his face, and you shook your head.

"Women do not eat with men. Men eat first. I eat after." You smiled as you gestured for him to sit beside you and eat.

He shook his head, and grabbed another plate, grabbing a few of the onigiri and placing them upon it, before setting it down in front of you. This time it was your turn to stare at him in confusion.

"We eat together Sachi." At this, he sat beside and took one of the onigiri off his plate before staring at you hesitantly. You eyed him, trying to be discrete about it, but you just couldn't help it, you had to know if he enjoyed it.

"You don't like it?" You inquired, and watched as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Why don't we try it together?" You were slightly confused, but shrugged your shoulders gently, and grabbed one off your plate. You took the onigiri and slid it beneath your veil, taking a small bite and smiled gently, nodding your head in approval, before you glanced over at Kakashi. Your eyes widened as you looked up at him, then back at his plate.

It was completely spotless, as if there had never been any onigiri on the plate at all.

"Y-You...ate all? So fast," You took your index finger and swiped it across his plate, looking for any remnants of the food but there was nothing.

Kakashi chuckled, and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck before shrugging his shoulders lightly. "It tasted delicious Sachi, wonderful job." He smiled, his eye squeezing shut as his hand sat atop your head, rustling the hair that laid there.

You smiled back at him as the warm fuzzy feeling came over you, and when you opened your eyes and truly looked at Kakashi you became confused yet again. Your fingers touched your lips a moment, in utter confusion before they reached out and gently brushed against the mask that covered his nose and mouth, and then to the shinobi band that slumped down over one of his eyes.

"You hide...why?" Your eyebrows quirked up in question as you scooted towards him more, fingering the fabric of his mask, and then reaching up to touch the metal on the band.

"Well, I'm a shinobi, the less people that know my face the better. It provides much more safety for me. But I don't think you can say much dear, as your face is hidden too." His fingers, slid beneath your long bangs and brushed them aside, tucking them behind you ear so he could see both of your eyes clearly and you could see his mask tug in certain directions, indicating a small smile had spread across his features.

"There, you look beautiful." Your eyes widened and you shook your head gently, feeling the heat rise to your cheeks.

"The Lord Fumihiro told me, my face was irrelevant in scheme of things. He said my body was his favorite, not face. So he bought me veil, and I wear it all time." Your eyes found the floor, and the hair that was tucked behind your ear fell back into your face.

"Well this is your home now, Sachi. You don't have to hide if you don't want to." At this you were taken aback, and your eyes welled with tears, but you looked up at him and smiled.

"Kashi is too nice to Sachiko." You shook your head gently and wiped at your eyes, before you stood to your feet and placed a small kiss to his forehead in thanks. When your eyes found his, he looked slightly alarmed, but you giggled and smiled.

"I give you my thanks Kashi."


	5. four|| undecipherable

four||  _undecipherable_

You awoke from your makeshift bed on the floor, that was laid just beside Kakashi's so you could tend to him in the night if need be, when you noticed the note lying on the nightstand. You snatched it, and stood to your feet as you looked in curiosity at the jumbling letters before you. You sighed in an exasperated tone, and stuffed the note between your breasts before looking aimlessly around the house. You searched in the bedroom, in the most peculiar places, then in the bathroom, and finally in the living room and kitchen, but to no avail. Kakashi just wasn't anywhere in the house and this made you anxious.

You hurriedly ran out the door, and down the steps, and soon you were in the middle of a town whose people you didn't know and buildings you weren't familiar with yet. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest as you ran through the streets of what you knew to be the village of Konoha, and in your frantic search for Kakashi you slammed into an unknown body and hit the ground with a thud.

You grunted and your eyes grew wide as you noticed a blonde boy standing above you with a nervous expression on his face.

"Woah! Sorry there pretty lady! I didn't see you comin'!" His hand was held out just in front of your face and you latched onto it, allowing him to help you stand up.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before....what's your name?" The boy had a curious expression that crinkled up his face and you smiled, giggling slightly before you responded.

"I am Sachiko. Your name?" You fumbled with your words and became nervous as the boys expression morphed into a bright grin and he laughed heartily.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!" You smiled and bowed before him, not really knowing what that meant, but knowing that the title was of importance so you should show him the utmost respect.

"Well I mean, I know I'm awesome, but you don't have to go be all formal about it!" The boy's grin never left his face as he giggled again and you smiled, before your expression got serious as you remembered the task at hand.

"You, Hokage Uzumaki, you help me?" He chuckled at the name and nodded his head.

"Sure Sachiko! Whaddya need assistance with?" Your hand reached between your breasts and pulled out the note casually, as you unfolded it and attempted to hand it to him. His eyes grew wide and his face flushed a deep shade of red as he stared back at you.

"U-Uhhhhh, w-what's that?" He laughed nervously and you shook the note at him.

"I can't read. You read, you tell me what note says." He shook the dumb look off his face and took the note in his hands with a curious expression washing over his features.

"Oh! This is from Kakashi-Sensei! It says ' _Sorry for not being able to tell you myself, but I've had a last minute mission come upon me. I'll be home tonight, so try not to get into too much trouble! - Kakashi'"_ Naruto grinned and handed the note back to you before a puzzled look crossed his face yet again.

"Wait a minute! How do you know Kakashi-Sensei, Sachiko?" Naruto scratched the side of his head, as if trying to put the pieces together as you answered him simply.

"I am his gift. I serve him." You smiled brightly and began to walk away when the Hokage boy called back to you.

"Well, will I see you again?" You turned over your shoulder, and sent him a close eyed smile that reminded you of Kakashi.

"Yes, I think." And with that you kept walking, determined to discover the layout of this quirky little town.

As you strode down the street, you kept your head low and only allowed yourself to look with your eyes, glancing slyly at the buildings you passed with your hands clasped behind your back. The sun was in the middle of the sky, and it felt nice as it seeped into your skin. You smiled, excited to be outside and discovering the secrets of the Utopian village Konohagakure, when you heard a voice.

"Hey pretty lady!"

You continued strolling along, only glancing at everything from beneath the coverage of your hair when you felt a hand latch around your upper arm. Your eyes found the culprit, a man fumbling over his own feet, drunk. His clothes reeked of urine and alcohol, and it took everything in you not to gag, or make any sort of noise or respond in any way.

"Why don't you come with me?" The man spoke, chuckling as he dragged you by the arm down a covert alleyway, and you gasped gently, attempting to pull away but his grip was tight and bound to leave some sort of bruise.

"Sir, please let go." You commanded in a voice as firm as you could possibly manage, but you couldn't help when it wavered just a bit. The man did as you asked, sure, but he did so in a horrific manner. You were thrown, into the alleyway landing in bits of broken glass and rusty nails and cigarette buds. You hissed as you landed, the newly formed cuts on the palms of your hands and the scrapes on your knees through the ripped fabric of your skirt stung. You could feel the anxiety crawling up your throat, threatening to suffocate you as two figures crawled out of the shadows.

"She's a pretty one." One of the men from the shadows spoke, chuckling, and you flinched, cowering backwards, managing to bump into the one that threw you.

"I think that we should have a little fun with this one." The second man from the shadows spoke and you could feel your throat tighten, and your eyes glaze over with tears as he grabbed you by the throat.

"Let go!" You squealed and attempted to shake out of his grasp when the man behind you clasped his hand over your mouth and your screamed pointlessly.

The emotions that flowed through your veins were strong, so strong you didn't know where they possibly could have come from, but you felt this energy rise from your chest and flow through your head right to your eyes, and you screamed in agony. The pain was an unbearable, it was like getting a wicked headache right behind your eyes, and you couldn't handle it.

For just a moment, everything went black, and all was eerily silent and still. When your eyes began processing the light again, and they focused on the area surrounding you, you bit back a scream. Your teeth bit into your bottom lip so hard you could taste blood. Speaking of the substance, your clothes were covered in it. It trickled down your face and arms and you felt so filthy. The men laid around you, slashed open and well, as far as you could tell, dead.

You looked up at the sky above you and knew that the sun was too high in the sky. It was broad daylight and if you ran out of the alleyway like this, someone was sure to send you off to jail, if not kill you themselves, so you crawled on hands and knees to the darkest corner and curled up in a ball, trembling with tears in your eyes.

"Sachiko got into trouble Kashi. Lots and lots of trouble."


	6. five|| dystopia

five||  _dystopia_

In the cover of moonlight, you dragged yourself to your feet and hesitantly trudged through the alleyway, catching shards of glass and a few rusty old nails in the bottoms of your feet. As you strode through the streets of Konoha, you decided that it wasn't everything you had expected it to be, it was scary, and you weren't sure you ever wanted to leave Kakashi's apartment ever again. The moonlight flooded the streets of the town, and you as you were walking, the shards still digging into your feet and making you hiss quietly in pain, you felt tears well in your eyes as you searched aimlessly for the building with the stairs that would lead you to Kakashi's apartment.

A harsh breeze blew past, and with it you could feel the the blood and dirt caked to your skin and clothes and you couldn't help but let the sobs envelope you as you strode along. You trembled as you stumbled up the stairs, and stood in front of the door of Kakashi's home. Your fingers slipped around the doorknob as you attempted to get it open, and it took many tries before it swung open and you staggered in the door. You caught yourself before you fell, and pressed your back against the door to make sure it was shut before the sobs really caught up with you. Your vision was blurred and you were choking on spit as you stumbled through the living room and Kakashi's bedroom to hide yourself in the bathroom. You swung the door shut behind you, and twisted the lock to make sure that he wouldn't be able to come in.

If he saw you like this--ugly, caked with blood, adorning tattered clothes--there was no way he'd keep you.

And then where would you go?

The thought made the sobs grow louder, and they shook your body to the core. You tugged harshly on the strands of your hair and clawed at your blood stained skin as you heard the front door swing open and then swing shut.

"Sachi I'm home!"

Your eyes widened in horror, and your right hand, caked with dirt and dried blood that was even crusted under your nails, came over your mouth to silence your sobs.

You couldn't let him see you like this.

In a hurried attempt to hide from the shinobi, you crawled over to the light switch and flicked it off as quickly as you could. You blindly felt around the bathroom floor, until your hand brushed against one of the wooden compartments and quietly you swung open the door, and crawled into the empty space.

"Sachi, are you alright? Where are you? Did something happen?" The panic laced in Kakashi's voice made your throat tighten, and your eyes blur with tears, and your head spin, but you refused to make even the slightest noise because you knew that he would find you, and that just couldn't happen.

"Sachi?!" You heard the doorknob of the bathroom rattle, and he sighed tiredly before he yelled, "Sachi if you don't open the door in three seconds I'm gonna kick it down."

You squeezed your eyes shut in silent agony, and counted to three in your head and when your mind hit three, you heard a loud crashing sound. In moments the bathroom light switch had been flicked on, and you saw the light seep through the cracks in the compartment, and Kakashi gasped.

You stayed as quiet as you possibly could, but you knew that at this point your efforts had been all for not. The door to the compartment swung open, and Kakashi cringed and sighed.

"Sachi, what on earth happened to you?" His arms slipped beneath your body, and gently pulled you out of the cabinet, before he sat you down on the tile floor. He looked you over, seeing dried blood in your matted mane, crusted to your cheeks, soaked into the fabric of your clothes. He noticed the material of your skirt was shredded and your palms were littered with cuts that glistened with bits of glass. Kakashi sighed gently, and waited for you to speak.

"You s-said to Sachiko, no get in trouble. Sachiko does her best to listen, and Hokage Uzumaki was so nice to read letter Kashi wrote to Sachiko for her, but mean men from Konoha grabbed Sachiko and pulled her into alley to do bad things. Lewd things that Kashi said Sachi is t-too young to do, and S-Sachiko" Your eyes welled with tears as you buried your face in Kakashi's chest and weeped, your body shaking and your grip on his shirt tightening, "Sachiko got so mad at men that she...she...she hurt them. Sachi hurt them so bad but she didn't know. Sachiko's head hurt and she couldn't see and then when she could see the bad men were...well t-they were...the bad men were d-dead."

You cried and looked up at Kakashi and continued,"Kashi told Sachiko no get into trouble, but Sachiko did and Sachiko is so very very sorry. So sorry Kashi, I no get into trouble ever again Kashi I promise." 

"Oh Sachi, I should've known not to leave you here alone." Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through your matted (h/c) hair in an attempt to comfort your trembling figure.

"Let's just get you cleaned up Sachi."


	7. six|| soak

six|| soak

You stood there trembling as Kakashi began running a bath, adjusting the water's temperature and plugging up the drain and whatnot. You sat yourself on the counter-top of the bathroom sink and hugged yourself. You allowed your eyes to slip shut as you gently rocked yourself back and forth and back and forth. The movement produced a mesmerizing rhythm that allowed you to pass into a calmed state. You hadn't heard Kakashi move at all but apparently he stood beside you, as he began gently rubbing soothing circles on your back, and in that moment he broke the silence.

"I'll leave you here so you can clean up Sachi." Your eyes flew open, as you reached out and wrapped your fingers around his forearm. Your eyes met his in a piercing grip as you spoke.

"Please no." Kakashi's gut wrenched at the look on your face. Your eyes were filled with this hollow pain, and there was this empty sorrow that enveloped your features and he gave in, despite knowing the consequences of his surrender would be terribly awkward.

"Okay fine. Whatever you need Sachi." You smiled gently at him, and with your grip still on his arm, you allowed your eyes to slip shut again as you rocked yourself into that steady lulling rhythm. You continued this for a few minutes, until Kakashi tapped you on the shoulder, pulling you back into the grips of reality.

"I think that you should get in the bath now." At this you gently nodded your head, and slipped off of the counter-top, your feet still ached from the shards of glass but you ignored it. You hadn't realized but as soon as you reached for the fabric of your top, to pull it up and over your head, Kakashi turned around, in order to give you the privacy you deserved. You pulled your clothes off slowly, piece by piece until you were stark naked. Then you slid yourself into the steaming water of the bath, and sighed contently. Kakashi hesitantly turned towards you, and sighed in relief when he realized you were already in the tub and faced away from him. He tugged the fingerless gloves off of his hands and laid them on the counter before seating himself on the floor behind you. From the cupboards underneath the sink he grabbed a random bottle of shampoo and squirted some into his palm. He began running his hands through your hair, working through the tangles that were knitted together by dirt and dried blood. The soothing tug on your scalp created that warm feeling that enveloped you, and you smiled softly to yourself before deciding to speak up.

"Kashi has nice hands."

At this statement, Kakashi laughs, continuing to run his fingers through the strands of your hair, gently scrubbing at your scalp as well.

"Oh, yeah? That's good to know, I've always wondered, but women never tell me." You were slightly confused, you hadn't really known what he had meant by that, but he chuckled at your confusion and you shrugged.

"I think you can rinse now, Sachi." At the command, Kakashi turned away and allowed you to sink your body into the tub, swaying from side to side, swishing the shampoo out of your hair, allowing it to feel clean, something you hadn't felt all day and were thankful for. When you sat yourself up, Kakashi with his back still turned, rummaged through the cupboards for the conditioner. Once he found bottle, he squirted a bit into his hand and began running his hands through her hair again. From scalp to ends, he worked the conditioner through your long (h/c) locks with the hopes that it would calm you down. And it truly had been working. You were content, your eyes close gently as you hummed, happy with his hands running through you hair.

"Kashi?" You asked hesitantly, twiddling your thumbs as you pondered if this was something that you should ask him.

"Yes, Sachi?"

You sat silent for a few moments, and in those moments Kakashi had caught wind of your unease and his hands slowed to a stop.

"Are you alright Sachi?"

Your mouth opened, attempting to form words, but you sat quietly, assessing the situation. Men weren't supposed to take care of the women, the women were supposed to take care of the men. But you were enveloped in this warm feeling every time Kakashi was around playing with your hair, or making you giggle, and you knew that your body made him uncomfortable as he tensed up every time it was mentioned, but you knew that you needed this.

"Can Kashi help Sachi clean rest of body?" His hands were working through you hair again when you were silent, but when you spoke these words his hands stopped yet again, and this time they even slipped out of your hair, and you knew that you had pushed your luck.

"Sachi, I'm just not sure if that's a good idea." With this you turned yourself over in the tub. You sat up now, on your knees with your hands resting on your lap and your hair, still slick with conditioner sticking to your back.

In this moment Kakashi saw you. The real you. The entirety of you and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Your long (h/c) locks that he was just running his fingers through, swayed in the water of the bath, and your piercing (e/c) eyes stared back at him with determination and need. Your nose was cute, like a button and your lips were plump and a natural cherry red coloration that seemed to rest in a slightly puckered position, and your jawline was so sharp and complemented your rounded cheeks so satisfyingly. Your neck was slightly long, but not oddly so, and led into your small shoulders and prominent collar bones. It was true, your breasts weren't abnormally large, but they were well developed enough, and looked soft and supple resting there on your chest. Droplets of water slipped down your breasts, emphasizing their roundness. Your navel piercing glimmered in the lighting and Kakashi felt that it took to much attention away from your prominent hip bones and shapely hips and thighs. At this thought, Kakashi cleared his throat and his eyes found its way to yours. You were godly in his eyes, so godly in fact, that he totally overlooked the blood stains that tainted your features.

"Sachi would never want to make Kashi mad, or uncomfortable. And Sachi will never ask more of Kashi after this, Sachi promises."


	8. seven|| bask

seven||  _bask_

Kakashi's shoulder slumped, as he nodded his head in defeat yet again. There was only so much a man could handle and he was really pushing hit limits here, but he couldn't just leave you here alone.

You sat there staring at him as he grabbed a wash cloth from the wooden compartments and squirted some soap onto it. He scrubbed the fabric together, lathering up the soap on the cloth, before slowly pressing it against your face. He utilized the utmost caution, scrubbing hard enough to rid you of the caked dirt and blood, but not enough to hurt you, or irritate your skin. You shivered as his thumb slipped out of the cloth and drew down your neck, you exhaled as his finger drew back up slowly and closed your eyes, at peace with the situation. You hadn't know, and weren't really paying attention to the fact that Kakashi was eyeing you, watching the whole sensual scene play out. The way his finger slid across your warm, wet skin, and your eyes gently roll back, your head lulling to the side slightly, and the shaking breath that fell from those plump puckered lips. There was a moment, in which his right thumb caressed the left side of your throat and the thought crossed his mind of how terribly erotic it would be if his fingers that held the cloth slipped around your throat. He could visualize how that would play out, his grip around your throat, your eyes opening in shock as a breathy moan blew over those lips that drove him all kinds of crazy, and your thighs squeezing together in need of friction. He shook his head gently, hoping to rid himself of the thoughts that reminded him of Icha Icha, as he scrubbed at the streaks of blood. By now his hand wrapped in cloth was at your collar bones, slipping over your shoulders, then crossing back down to your sternum, and you hummed softly.

Kakashi's eye found your closed ones again, and beneath his mask he took his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down harshly to keep himself contained. But he knew that his limit only reached so far, and so once his hand across the tops of your breasts, he squeezed his eyes shut, and set down the cloth.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to handle the rest, Sachi." Your eyes fluttered open and you smiled brightly up at him, before reaching forward and grabbing his hands, and fiddling with this fingers. They pads of them felt rough, probably from all the labor of being a shinobi, and they were big in just about every sense. When you put your hand palm to palm with his, you realized just how large they were. His fingers were thicker than yours, longer than yours, but somehow when you were just glancing at them apart from your own they hadn't seemed all that big. You dug your thumbs into the palm of his hand, squishing the muscles, and massaging the aches and pains before humming and smiling to yourself.

"Kashi has very very nice hands."

He chuckled again at your comment, and smiled gently at your, before ruffling your wet hair some. You looked up at him confused as he began to lean down and suddenly his masked lips were pressed against the wet skin of your forehead, and this time it wasn't warmth that consumed you. It was a fire. A hot rush of something you'd never experienced before that flowed through your veins and you smiled. Whatever it was, you loved it.

It was at this thought that you noticed him begin to turn away and walk out the door and you called after him.

"Kashi leave Sachi?" You were leaning out of the tub by now, hoping he would come back, but to your discontent he sighed and nodded his head.

"I have faith that you can handle the rest."


	9. eight|| stupor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so amazingly sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'm going to try to be better about it! This chapter isn't much but hopefully the next chapter will be better in terms of plot.

eight||  _stupor_

Kakashi spent an hour or so, plucking the shards of glass from your hands, and placing it into a small container. Once that tedious task was complete, he then doused your hands in alcohol before bandaging them gently. He rummaged through his drawers and found a worn t-shirt for you to toss on. As you pulled it over your head you were enveloped in his scent and as weird as it sounded, it was one of the most comforting things you had to clutch onto all day. It brought a small smile to your face, and Kakashi didn't let it go unnoticed.  
  
"Comfy in that shirt are you, Sachi?"

You nodded your head in response as heat rose to your cheeks and you giggled, before looking up at him. You took your bottom lip between your teeth, unsure if what you were about to say was inappropriate or not, before deciding to proceed with the statement anyhow.

"Konoha is not very nice place. But with you is very nice." You smiled gently at him, before wrapping your arms around his torso and hugging him gently. He let out a laugh, and it rumbled through his chest and shook you gently and you decided along with his smell, that his laugh was one of your favorite things about this weird place. Kakashi's arms snaked around you, his hand gently patting you on the back before he released, as did you, and he took a step backwards.

You couldn't have known, but Kakashi reveled in that moment. His head rested upon yours, allowing him to indulge in your flowery fragrance, to savor the silkiness of your skin, the curve of your body. But he wouldn't let these thoughts get the best of him, so he stepped away and merely smiled, as if nothing had happened at all.

"Are you ready for bed?" You nodded eagerly and he chuckled before you jumped into the makeshift bed on the floor, and he sighed.

"Sachi, why don't you take my bed for tonight? And I'll sleep on the floor beside you?" Your right eyebrow quirked in confusion, and you sat upright quickly.

"Huh?.....Sachiko is okay on floor." With a huff, Kakashi strode over to you, lifted you up under the arms, and set you down gently on his bed. He gestured for you to lay down, and you sat up defiantly. Kakashi raised his eyebrows in inquisition, and you shook your head gently.

"Sachiko sleeps on floor, Kakashi sleep in bed. Shinobi need good rest." You nodded your head in confirmation as you watch his eye roll gently.  
  
"Sachi, it's really not a big deal, I don't mind you taking the bed for a few nights. After the day you had, some decent rest couldn't hurt." You sat silent for a moment, debating if what he was saying could be true in the least bit, but you decided it was inaccurate. Sure, this was probably one of the longest days of your seventeen year-old life, there was clearly no way that this one day count even possibly amount to all the horror and grim Kakashi had seen as a shinobi.

"I will not." You slipped off the bed, and landed on your feet with a quiet hiss. The alcohol that you were doused with made the wounds still, and the pressure pulled the skin as it attempted to heal. Kakashi gave you a look that screamed "Why won't you just listen?", and you seated yourself back on the bed.

"If....If I sleep here, then Kashi sleeps on fluffy monster. The floor is hard, not good for back, fluffy monster will be much better. I do not need you to watch me, I am fine." You smiled brightly at him, a squinty eyed smile that resulted in another head shake and eye roll from Kakashi.

"Whatever pleases you Sachi, just please take care of yourself."


	10. nine|| meticulous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to try to update if not everyday then like two to three times a week. I cannot promise this plan with proceed as intended, but I can say that I will try my best. I didn't really get to finish editing this, but if you see any mistakes grammatically or Naruto plot wise, just let me know!

nine|| meticulous

A few weeks had past, and today was particularly hot day. The sun was beating down on your skin, and despite the fact that you had your usual wear on: just a thin, flowy ankle length skirt, and a cropped bejeweled top, you were doused in a sheen of sweat so you knew the others must have been sticking to their shinobi gear. Kakashi and his students, whom you had just met that morning: Haruno Sakura, Hokage Uzumaki, and Uchiha Sasuke, were given a mission, and to avoid what happened the last time you were left alone, Kakashi had insisted you come with them. The Genin weren't much younger than you and it surprised you the vastness of their intellect, and if you were being honest with yourself, it made you feel slightly inferior. Before leaving for the mission, Kakashi had made you promise a few things, things that seemed trivial at the time but would 'be crucial if we were caught in the midst of battle', which is what Kakashi had told you earlier. You promised to flee from harms way, if it ever came upon you, although Kakashi said it was unlikely you were going to face any real danger accompanying such a low ranking mission. You promised to stay ahead of the group, so he could keep a watchful eye on you, as he was still a little skeptical about what truly happened that one time he left you alone and you painted the town crimson. Then you vowed on pain of death that you would not, under any circumstances, venture off by yourself. You had nodded through all of these pledges, not really paying them any mind, and if you had known the day that was to proceed you, you might have paid a little more attention.

Kakashi had informed you early on in your trip this would be a simple mission of providing an artist with a few body guards. He was carrying on-hand several expensive pieces, and couldn't afford a petty thief meddling with them. You had nodded through this too.

Right now with the sun gleaming in the sky, setting a sweltering heat in the forest you treaded through, you realized you were somehow bringing up the rear. Hokage Uzumaki trekked headstrong, at the beginning of the group, over-cautiously and beaming with excitement. Sakura walked with her eyes not ahead of her but tracing upon the Sasuke boy who kept his head down, and while appeared seemingly careless, was probably the most attentive out of all of them. Kakashi spoke with the artist, from what you heard from their conversation, he was a well-known painter, named Toshihiro. He seemed nice enough, not that you had actually spoken to him, other than politely introducing yourself when you had first met earlier that morning, but from what you had seen, he was decent.

You hadn't listened to when Kakashi had said where your destination was, or how long it would take to arrive there. On this day, you were too wrapped in your own thoughts, to really have any clue what was happening in your surroundings. And that's how it happened.

One second Kakashi was standing right in front of you.

The next, he was gone.

You stood still for a moment, looking and the endless trees and endless sky and you realized you couldn't be stuck out here all alone. You weren't the knowledgeable, younger Genin under Kakashi's wing. You weren't self-sufficient in the least, not out here left to your own devices, not out here left to the elements. 

You attempted running ahead, following the path that you had taken and of course, to your luck, the path forked. You glanced, left, then right, and took a shaky breath. Your eyes welled with tears as you decided the best course of action, rather to pick one direction: left or right, was to go right down the middle.

Oh how wrong you would be in that choice.

The shrubbery was dense, thickets of bushes covered in ensnaring vines encased in sludgy thorns sliced through the layers of your dermis. They tore open old wounds and created new ones. There was blood, small streams of it running down your cheeks, arms, legs, and anywhere openly susceptible to injury. Your tears, swirled with the blood on your cheeks leaving a caked sticky feeling, that was not aided by the sweltering heat condensed in the forest.

But you were relentless. You fought on for hours in the oppressive heat, through the perilous underbrush, with tattered clothes, open wounds, and a petrified heart. 

But after a while you grew exhausted, you were doused in sweat, blood, dirt, and a sticky substance from the vines you had traversed, and you had given up. There was a small patch of dirt that stuck out in the shrubbery, and you headed through a clump of bushes to get there. Thorns pierced and dragged through your skin, and you whimpered, but as you came through the bushes you fell to the bare ground with heavy sigh.

You had done it.

Or so you had thought.

You laid upon the dirt, your cheek pressed against the pact, surprisingly cold earth, and that's when you heard it. A whooshing sound of sorts, and you were laid on the dirt minute, and ensnared in a wire net with small razors points the next.

You thrashed around for a few moments, and that's when you saw them.

Two shinobi flew through the trees and landed on the ground just below your net.

"Looks like we got one."


	11. ten|| maladroit

ten|| maladroit

There was so much suffering. Here in this moment. When you were part of the harem. Honestly it would seem that most of your life had been suffering.

But then he saved you. Took you away from your exploitation, gave you a new home, taught you things you never would have dreamed of learning. And you couldn't help missing him. His fluffy striking hair, his headband that sagged over his right eye, his close eyed smile, his mysteriousness. You missed being held to his chest, and his hands through you hair. You missed swimming in his shirts and cooking him dinner. 

You missed him. All of him, as you laid in a heap on the ground still struggling in the net. Tears dribbled silently down your face, you laid as still as you could to avoid shredding your skin any more than it already had been. 

"Is her group seriously going to leave her behind?" One of the bad men spoke to the other. When you heard this, the tears came harder, fell faster, and you began to grappling with the net, attempting to rip a large hole, but to no avail. 

Your hands were bloodied, stinging, and shaking when you gave up on freeing yourself. Maybe Kakashi had been tired of you, and the ulterior motive behind you accompanying them on this mission was to get rid of you.

You wish he would have just told you. Anything that he would've asked, you would've done.

You sat there, bloodied, broken spirited, and frankly quite angry when the pain pulsated in your brain, and soon found its way to the back of your eyes. Your bloody hands gripped your ears as the pain became overbearing. You heard horrific screaming, despite not noticing much of your surroundings because of the agony. And within seconds you had passed out.

***

You weren't entirely sure how long it had taken for you to regain consciousness, but you almost wished you hadn't. The sun was beginning to set and while the sky was a swirled orange and pink, the underbrush was stained red.

"No, no, no." The panic swelled in your stomach and rose up your throat. The back of your throat tightened as you look at the torn net, and the mauled human corpses.

"Sachi always causing trouble. This why Kashi left." The tears welled again in your eyes, and you let a few whimpers escape you. It was going to be dark soon, and even though you somehow managed to survive the day in the forest, there was no way nighttime would be so kind to you.

You wiped furiously at your eyes, in hopes to clear your vision, but it wasn't of much use. Yet even through the tears, you managed to see a figure pass by your vision.

"W-Whoever you are, go." You spoke with a shaky voice, whipping around in circles to find the figure again.

"Sachi, why is it whenever I find you, you're always covered in blood." A pair of arms, familiar arms wrapped around your body, and you stiffened. But despite the gesture of alienation, he just stood there, comforting you with his presence, and his grasp.

"Kashi?" You whispered into the night, and suddenly you were taken up into his arms and you were flying. Through the trees, the wind whisping past you.

"It's me Sachi, I'm here." His voice, the thickness of it, the familiarity of it calmed you, lulled you.

"Sachiko so glad you're here." You hid your face in his chest, with a small hope that you could smell him, his home-like fragrance, but all you could smell was blood, and it brought tears to your eyes once again.

"Sachiko got in trouble two times. Is Kashi mad?" Despite flying through the trees, he still managed to look down at you, and you glanced up at him slyly.

"Sachi, I couldn't ever be mad at you. I just wish you would take better care of yourself." Kakashi shook his head gently as he leaped from tree to tree.

"Sachiko missed Kashi."


	12. eleven|| inscape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to thank you all for being so supportive of my work, and still sticking with it! I know that I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as regularly as I wanted to but I've got a lot going on school wise so I'm just trying to get everything done at a decent time c: anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, this is probably my favorite out of all that I've written so far.

eleven|| inscape

Kakashi sat upon the edge of a stiff bed. After he had discovered they were missing a member of their party, he sent the artist and the three accompanying genin just up ahead to a lodge to rest up for the night. The bed was uncomfortable but that was truly the least of his worries. He stared, aimlessly around the room, trying to make sense of all the events that had happened, stemming from your appearance in his life. What were these weird powers you kept referring to? He was entirely unsure. Kakashi was wrapped up in his thoughts when he heard a shriek and a thud from the bathroom. Where you were.

He was on his feet in seconds, having swung the door open, and the shower curtain back. There you sat, on the ground, looking sheepishly up at him, chuckling lightly.

"Sorry Kashi, I slip." You awkwardly scratched the back of your head as Kakashi shook his head gently, and let out a hefty sigh.

"No, I'm sorry I came barging in here. I'll be out there if you need me, alright Sachi?" You nodded in understanding as you stood to your feet and he pulled the curtain shut. The door swung shut only seconds later and the smile fell from your face. A hefty sigh fell from your own lips as you continued to stand under the scalding hot water.

It seemed like everything you did nowadays caused him so much trouble, and you felt horrible. He was a shinobi and he really didn't need the extra baggage, but these few weeks you had spent with him made you realize how much you needed him. Your hand fell limply on the knob, and you tugged gently, the water slowly easing off.

You pulled back the curtain, and grabbed the towel off of the sink counter top. The mirror was foggy, but you managed to see yourself. Your long (h/c) hair, weary (e/c) eyes, your mangled flesh. You cringed and turned away, wrapping the towel carefully around yourself. You patted gently, attempting to dry your damp flesh before giving up. Any pressure on your skin was painful. You grabbed the baggy tee Kakashi had left for you and pulled it slowly over your head, wincing as your skin pulled painfully. You whimpered as you reached for the door handle, and pulled the door open, slowly making your way into the bedroom.

You stood there for a moment, just mesmerized by his being. He only laid there, breathing deeply, clearly exhausted and getting much needed rest after his long day but it was so much more than that. It was the way his chest rose and fell, the way his mask had somehow slipped down his face and you could somehow see his breath leave his parted lips, and you needed a moment to take all of him in. Slowly, carefully, quietly, you crossed the room. You crawled gently onto the bed, and straddled him. You sat gently on his waist as he flew upwards, meeting you literally face to face. His hands gripped your waist tightly, and his breathing was quick and heavy.

"Sachi what the hell are you doing?" You couldn't really follow his words when that piercing eye was looking at you so intensely, and his lips were so close to your own, and his smell was so intoxicating.

"I.....I....umm...," You trailed off, in a stupor as your hands gently cupped his face, tracing his jawline gently, and then his soft pink lips. He watched you hesitantly, his body gone rigid, but your fingers still wandered over his features.

"Is this...okay?" You moved closer, slowly, until your forehead was pressed gently against the cool metal of his shinobi band, and your fingers found it gently, slipping it slowly off his head.

"I....uhh..." Words seemed to escape him, or at least that's what your brain had amounted it to. You leaned forward just a bit more, and until your forehead was flush against his and you could feel his breath, and he could feel yours and he closed his eyes tightly.

"No please," you whispered gently, as you dragged your thumbs gently across his eyelids, "let me see." He gulped, audibly, and slowly his eyes opened. A pair of asymmetric eyes pierced your own, and you could feel the breath stuck in your throat. Eventually you suppose you had started breathing, but you weren't paying attention to yourself in this moment because every part of him was consuming your thoughts.

You hadn't noticed at all but his hands wandered as well, gently up your waist, his fingertips gliding against your creamy flesh until he felt he was invading dangerous territory. Then his hands slid gently back down your thighs and the soft caress made you shudder, not much, but enough to be visible to him, and he sighed, trying to relieve this urge bubbling inside him.

"Sachi, you shouldn't...we shouldn't...." He tried, but your fingers found his lips and traced them gently.

"Shh," you said to him, smiling softly, staring at those piercing red and black eyes, "just listen. You need to hear. I know Sachi can be much. But I," your fingers now traced his jawline, "need", your hands slid down gently to the base of his neck, "you."

His eyes squeezed shut, and he became visibly tense, his grip on your thighs tightening ever so slightly.

"Sachi, you're not 'much.' You're amazingly enough, but I can't be sitting here like this with you." His hands were on your waist trying to remove you from him when you lost it.

"NO! WHY?! Why....why do you push me away? Why do I make you uncomfortable? Why can't you touch me? Why can't you hold me? Am I gross? Am I ugly? Am I bad? What do I do? What do I do to be good for you?" Tears slid down your face, as you held the hands that gripped your waist so hard your knuckles were turning white.

"I need you Kashi and I can not be with you gone. I hate being here or there without you so please stop pushing me." You couldn't hold his gaze anymore and were looking down at your lap that blurred because of the tears, and he hadn't spoken a word, just sat there.

"Sachi, look at me." You held your head down in shame and he sighed softly, "Don't look then, just listen. You...you're...Sachi you're gorgeous, and smart, and kind. Your laugh is the most beautiful thing I've ever encountered in my entire existence besides your entire being. And I can't touch you because you...you're so young and you're only just blossoming, and they're is so much more out there for you than I can give you. Do you understand Sachi?"

You looked up at him gently, shaking your head as you wiped your tears, you allowed your hands to release his wrists and slide gently upwards to hold onto his broad shoulders. You held them tightly, clinging onto the pieces of him that you could when you sighed.

"You...don't need me," Your head dangled in defeat, and you could feel the pieces of you fall apart, when he pulled you into a hug, almost as if he was trying to hold you all together.

"Sachi I need you. I need you too, so stop getting into all this trouble."

 

 

 


	13. twelve|| mishpocha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to take a quick second to thank everyone out there who is still reading and supporting my work c: I greatly appreciate each and every one of your kudos and comments and I hope you enjoy what’s in store!

twelve|| mishpocha

 

You were bound by him, his arms wrapped tightly around you, your hands confined between your chest and his and you couldn't handle all the pressure. It was almost like the physical pressure was the embodiment of all of the weights of the world pressing down upon you and it was the last thing you wanted to think about. Just in front of you, here, encompassing you was a man of immense beauty and in unimaginable ways, immense tranquility. And you just wanted to look at him. All of him. You wanted to know him, hadto know him. There was this itch in your hands to discover the hidden pieces of him, some of which you had already unveiled but you were urged to explore further to keep your hands and mind distracted from thoughts of impending doom. So your hands pressed firmly on his chest until he was forced to release his grip round you and he fell back onto the mattress. From there, your hands cupped his face, gently sliding down his neck to the thick padded jacket he wore. Your fingers, small and nimble, had the zipper undone in mere seconds and your hands caressed his torso through the thin fabric of his black shinobi attire. You could feel the heat from his rippling muscle, and because of your straddled position upon his hips your fingers stopped when they danced dangerously between your own thighs. Your thumb caught under his shirt, and gently tugged upwards, exposing the pale abdominal muscles, whose rippling pattern mesmerized you. How could your mind possibly drift to thoughts of painful events when you were consumed in this picturesque moment, taking in the image of someone so utterly beautiful. Slowly, hesitantly, you leaned downward, watching his eyes follow you on your descent as you laid your cheek gently on the burning flesh of his toned stomach.

 

"Sachi just...Sachi wants to be with Kashi. Wherever he goes, whatever he does Sachi needs to be there. We...we stay together. We...we're family now, you can not just...you can not push me away, I'm sorry." As you spoke your thumb stroked the flesh of his stomach softly, to distract yourself from the intensity of your words, and then he grabbed your hand. Your eyes locked on his as he did this, startled by the sudden movement.

 

"Sachi, I promise you'll stay with me. Wherever I go. Whatever I do, I promise you'll be there, alright?" You nodded gently, your eyes tearing away from his as you placed your lips gently on his hot skin, leaving a kiss pressed there. He audibly gulped, asymmetrical eyes peering down at you laid so dangerously low on his body. But you paid him no mind.

 

Your thoughts receded from his presence underneath you to the events that had occurred on this treacherous day, and you hadn't realized just how beat down you were. Kakashi's gloved hands ran gently through your (h/c) hair, ridding it of snarls and tangles, and simultaneously easing your mind. In a matter of five minutes you slept soundly on his stomach.

 

His hands continued to work through your hair, despite your lack of consciousness, he felt like he owed it to you, after all you had been through in the entirety of your young life.

 

"You and me, Sachi. Some force to be reckoned with, huh?" He chuckled to himself, watching as your back rose in fell in a steady rhythm. His eyes traced the details of your face, your long fluttery eyelashes, the round apples of your cheeks, your plump pink lips and cute chin. The entirety of your face was gorgeous and he traced over it again and again until he felt himself begin to drift off too.

 

"Sweet dreams troublemaker."


	14. thirteen|| mishaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m incredibly sorry these updates are taking so long, school and home life is so time consuming and exhausting but I just hope you guys like what I’m posting.

Even in your sleepy haze the ghost of his presence was apparent to you; the lack of heat, the stiffness of the mattress, the stale scent of cheap detergent emanating from the sheets. Once these subconsciously gathered details processed in your groggy mind you sat up straight, forcing your eyes open.

 

"Kashi?" You called into the darkness, feeling the tremor start in your fingers and slowly crawl up your body til your whole figure was shaking.

 

"Kashi?" You called once more, a bit louder and firmer this time in hopes that he was still here somewhere, lingering, waiting for you.

 

It was evidently still within the realm of nighttime, most likely early morning because it was pitch black. You’re eyes had discerning anything apart from each other, so when there was a creak from the other side of the room your initial reaction was to flinch.

 

“K-Kashi? Is that you?” Your voice was trembling nearly as bad as your hands and when you felt arms wrapping around your form a scream ripped from your throat.

 

“Hey, shhh, Sachi it’s me!” Kakashi consoled you softly, gently sitting beside you, his hands trailing gently down your cheeks, tucking the wisps of hair tickling your face tenderly behind your ears. You could feel the heart that was once pounding in your chest begin to settle and a soft sigh escaped your lips.

 

“Are you alright Sachi? Did something happen? Did you have a nightmare?” Kakashi began questioning you, out of concern for your wellbeing. But he tried to take into account how naturally independent you were: he knew you tried take matters upon yourself so as not to bother him, but he didn’t mind. Actually, Kakashi would much rather you bother him with every issue you encountered so he could gain some perspective, some sort of comprehension as to what made your pretty little mind tick.

 

“I thought,” you said softly, taking a moment to clear your throat and gather your thoughts, clutching his shirt tightly “thought you left me.”

 

The moonlight became gradually brighter and in this moment your eyes finally acclimated to the lack of light and you could just make out the silhouette of his impeccable features and the way your hands clung desperately onto his shirt.

 

“Sachi, I’ll be here whenever you need me.” Kakashi nodded firmly, as though you needed some other form of proof but you hadn’t. He was there, always. When you were in the harem, after the first incident, and after the second and still now, he was here. Even after all that bloodshed and mayhem and vulnerability he refused to back down or let go.

 

You chuckled softly, burying your face into his shoulder to inhale his scent, mold into his form, to become one with him and somehow he felt this. Kakashi could sense this need emanating off you in waves and so he clung to you too; his hands carefully embraced you and he rested his head gently upon yours.

 

You sat there for mere moments, but these moments felt like a lifetime. A lifetime of listening to the soothing sound of his breathing, of inhaling his earthy scent, and of sharing warmth.

 

“Kashi stay? Kashi stay with Sachiko now?” You lifted your head gradually to look up into his eyes, though it was dark, you could make out that his headband had not been replaced and those two asymmetrical eyes were peering back at you.

 

Kakashi fought with himself internally, recognizing that this here was something he had never experienced with anyone else; this intimacy of body and soul, but be also acknowledged the provocation of the situation, the illicit nature of their cohesion as people. He was torn between giving into his word, ultimately overlooking the fact that this relationship (whatever it may be) was borderline pedophilia or go against his word and lose you and ultimately lost the connection between the two of you. His eyes squeezed shut as he recognized the complexity of choosing a path and the consequences that would result. But he couldn’t let go of you, WOULDN’T let go of you, and so he chose.

 

His forehead hesitantly found yours, eyes squeezed shut, his breath ragged and warm as you stared inquisitively into his eyes. His left hand rose from the small of your back to cup your cheek, and gently caress your face.

 

“Whenever you need me Sachi.” At this his eyes peeked open, and you sent a soft smile towards him, your hands slipping from the small of his back, up his broad chest and neck to rest upon his jawline. Your fingers traced up along his jaw towards his ear then followed back down towards his chin.

 

Though your fingers fumbled along his jawline, your eyes traced his lips. The appearance of their soft flesh, the subtlety of his Cupid’s bow, the way his tongue darted across them to moisten the skin. You glance up into his eyes, to see if he was watching you watch him, and you were fortunate enough for his eyes to be closed and focused on the rate of his respiration.

 

There wasn’t much you thought you lived for. At this point in your life everything revolves around him; Kakashi took you in, clothed you, bathed you, protected you, and you were determined to pay him back in every way possible. You had no regrets, nothing to tie you down or hold you back, so there was nothing to stop you or get in your way.

 

Hesitantly, you leaned forward, pressing your lips gently upon his. Cupid’s bow to Cupid’s bow, nose to nose, flesh upon flesh. Consequently you could feel his whole body tense underneath you, and then it hit you...

 

Could you have made a mistake?

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm not sure if this is exactly the greatest but I'm pretty happy with how it's come out so far so I figured I'd post it. It would be absolutely amazing if you all would tell me what could be better or if I've made an error somewhere. I hope you all enjoy! And I'll update as much as I can!


End file.
